1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an indoor unit of a ceiling type air-conditioner, and more particularly, to a control box which controls an operation of the ceiling type air-conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air-conditioner refers to an appliance (e.g., a home or residential appliance or commercial appliance) which keeps indoor air at a pleasant temperature using a cooling cycle of a refrigerant, and may include an indoor unit which has a heat exchanger, a blowing fan and so on, and is disposed in a room, and an outdoor unit which has a heat exchanger, a blowing fan, a compressor, a condenser and so on, and is disposed outside of the room, and a refrigerant pipe which connects the indoor unit and the outdoor unit and through which the refrigerant circulates.
According to an installation place of the indoor unit, an air-conditioner may be classified, for example, as a stand type air-conditioner in which the indoor unit is installed on a floor, a wall mounted type air-conditioner in which the indoor unit is installed on a wall, or a ceiling type air-conditioner in which the indoor unit is installed on a ceiling. In the ceiling type air conditioner, the indoor unit may be buried in or suspended from the ceiling.
When the indoor unit of the ceiling type air-conditioner is installed at the ceiling, an inlet port which sucks indoor air and an outlet port through which air heat-exchanged through the heat exchanger is discharged into the room, are provided at a lower portion of a main body of the indoor unit. The indoor unit of the ceiling type air-conditioner may be classified, for example, as a one-way type having one outlet port or a four-way type having four outlet ports with a quadrangular shape, according to the number of outlet ports.
A printed circuit board on which various electronic components for controlling an operation of the indoor unit of the ceiling type air-conditioner are mounted, may be received (provided or disposed) in a control box and installed in the main body. Generally, the control box may include a box-shaped case of which a bottom surface is opened, and a cover which is removably coupled to the case so as to open and close the opened bottom surface of the case. The printed circuit board may be horizontally fixed into the case so that a surface thereof on which the electronic components are mounted is directed downward.
Therefore, when it is necessary to access (e.g., to maintain, repair, or replace) the electronic components in the control box, the cover is first separated from the case, and then maintenance thereof is performed. After the maintenance thereof is completed, the cover is coupled to the case again. However, since the indoor unit is installed at the ceiling, it is difficult to perform these processes.
Further, the control box of the indoor unit of the one-way ceiling type air conditioner is generally installed at an inner side of a side wall of the main body adjacent to the inlet port. At this time, the printed circuit board is horizontally arranged so that the mounted electronic components are directed downward, and thus the control box is installed so that a transversal width thereof is greater than a longitudinal width thereof when seen in an axial direction of the blowing fan.
As described above, since the transversal width of the control box is greater than the longitudinal width thereof, the control box may block the inlet port and cause problems with air flow. Further, in the specification in which the inlet port itself is narrow, it may be difficult to apply the control box of such a structure.